Treachery: Signed by Death
by Little Miss Unperfect Person
Summary: This is a story of romance, death, and adventure. What would have happened if Katniss or Peeta had died in the first arena? Would that mean no rebellion? Well, that's a big fat yes. 23 years later, the Hunger Games are still giving the districts torture. I'm here to tell you all the story of the 98th Annual Hunger Games! This is gonna be good! Rated T 'cause, well, Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

The 98th Annual Hunger Games!

District 1:  
Male: James Jordon ( 16) ( submitted by Metal Flowers)  
Female: Foe Sterling (15) (submitted by i-am-foxface)

District 2:  
Male: Titanium "Titan" Dasher ( 18) ( submitted by BlazingMockingjay)  
Female: Davlin Snile ( 15 ) (submitted by newbie11)

District 3:  
Male: Wendell Remedia (17) ( submitted by ThePeacekeeper)  
Female: Denica Dwain (12) ( submitted by newbie11)

District 4:  
Male: Enzo Noyes ( submitted by OwlMist)  
Female: Zeah Callero (17) ( submitted by i-am-foxface)

District 5:  
Male: William Nile (14) ( submitted by BRILL WILL)  
Female: Seleni Jaison (14) ( submitted by jakey121)

District 6:  
Male: Dimitri Stark (18) ( submitted by ladyyuuki)  
Female: Lilac Jones (14) ( submitted by MYSTERYgIrl)

District 7:  
Male: Falix Zia (14) ( submitted by SnowWindows)  
Female:Alice Walker (13) ( submitted by dreamlessyuki)

District 8:  
Male: Soaren Dawsonal (17) ( submitted by Katnissfire87654)  
Female:Celeste Lake ( 14) (submitted by me! Pinkgiraffee10)

District 9:  
Male:Lee Gardner (13) ( submitted by Junebugz21)  
Female: Echo Ashbrie (16) ( submitted by Rikachan101)

District 10:  
Male: Carson Drox (18) ( submitted by i-am-foxface)  
Female: Camelia 'Cammi' Decosa (16) ( submitted by i-am-foxface)

District 11:  
Male: Jadon Acosta (14) ( submitted by Shimmergirl109)  
Female: Gillian Scoin ( 13) ( submitted by Metal Flowers)

District 12:  
Male: Adam Redlight ( 18) (submitted by )  
Female: Summer Lockwood (15) ( submitted by Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb)

* * *

Please review and PM me what you think! I need to know! Review, or your tribute dies! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The 98th Annual Hunger Games!

A/N Hello! This is going to be good! Yay! Here it is, district 1 reaping!  
These tributes are from I-am-foxface( Foe Sterling) and Metal Flowers(  
James Jordan). I just want to say that reviewing means a lot to me, and if  
you review, it helps me a lot. Also, please help support the petition on  
demigodgirl1000, but pm WEWANTOURSYOT'S! Thanks, and enjoy!

James Jordan POV (16)

There's a huge fire! Hurry, get it before it gets the entire town! I  
instantly wake up completely drenched in sweat! That was just a low  
intensity nightmare. Can't wait for high intensity!

" Oh, no. It's reaping day. Guess I better get dressed." I drag myself  
up from bed, and sort through my clothes. Nope, to dirty. Nope, to tiny.  
Nope, to usual. Ah. This should be right.

I slip into my outfit of a black suit and blue shoes. It was lucky to  
get this suit for my birthday! I have trained all year, and now I am going  
to face another reaping.

I start out of my room as my mom calls me to breakfast. I can't believe  
that she wants me to hurry on a gloomy day like today!

When I hit the bottem stair I jogged to the kitchen and leasurly ate my  
breakfast while being nagged on posture, manners, and other boring stuff.

" Okay, I'm going to a business meeting now. I will meet you at brunch,  
and then you can meet some friends. Bye!" my mom said while leaving the  
house.

" Bye!" I mumbled into my tie.

Why does she always hover between angry, annoyed, happy, and ridiculing?  
She doesn't make any sense! Oh, well. I better hurry, my dad is just  
brushing out my sisters hair. No. He's trying to hurt her by hitting the  
brush into her skull! I must help!

" Dad! What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt Madeline?" I sound  
and feel VERY angry. Why? Why?

" No... I'm just... making a pretty... butterfly fly!" my dad can't even  
say a sentence without having dramatic pauses and a slurred voice! Plus,  
he makes absolutely no sense!

" Madeline, we have to hurry to the reaping! Eat up and we'll leave.  
ALONE!" I added that last part because our dad starts to follow. I want to  
just be alone with Madeline, away from life.

Madeline eats and I see that she has picked a very pretty dress. Good  
thing we only live a couple blocks away, we are almost late!

" Okay, Madeline. You have to go to the back as normal. I will meet you  
after, and we will meet mom for brunch at Tommy and Klyde's Restaurant.  
See you soon!"

Okay. Let's see how people react when I do this!

Foe Sterling POV (15)

" Go away, Callie!Go away, Callie! I want you out of my room right now!  
I have to get ready!" I holler at my best friend.

" I will when you tell me who you're crush is!" Callie, Callie, Callie.  
She has so much to learn!

" Fine! My crush is Jacob Trumble! Now leave me ALONE! Go!" I lied, just  
to be alone. Did I lie? Yes, I did I reassure myself.

" Oooohhhhhh! Let's go visit him!" Callie squeals. Why can't we be normal?

I usher her out and lock my door until I see just a normal piece of  
clothes. Denim jeans and an electric blue top. Just casual, and slightly  
fancy. Perfect!

I slowly slip it on, and find that it fits perfectly. Awesome!

I tip toe into the hall and saunter into the dining room. My breakfast  
sits lonely, begging to be eaten. Oh, if you insist!

Better hurry along to the reaping! It is almost time to start!

I jog to the street and start running at full speed. When I get there, I  
find that there is no line to be checked in, and the people are starting  
to pack up! Now or never, I think to myself.

" Wait, wait! You haven't signed me in yet!" I holler at the top of my  
voice.

They turn around and sigh. They sign me in and I head to the rest of the  
15 year olds. Who will it be this year?

James Jordan POV

I start to stretch my arm, just to be ready. I see that the mayor is  
coming onto the stage, when there is a holler from the street. Is someone  
late?

As I turn, I see a girl in jeans and a t-shirt get signed in. She looks  
about 15, and I'm proven right when I see her scurry into the 15 year old  
section.

I notice that the mayor is starting to read. Boring. I will just stair  
at the microphone until she stops.

Yadayadayada, and she's done. I shake my head and just hear her last  
name. Sterling. Something Sterling.

I turn to see who it is. Sure enough, as punishment for being late, the  
girl wearing jeans comes forward, just looking forward and relaxed.

The escort, Janja, asks for volunteers, but none comes forward. The girl  
now looks worried and cries " Shit!" and tries to run. Too late, Sterling.  
I'm going to go in, and I'm going to win.

" Okay, since Foe Sterling is settled down, let's continue! And the male  
tribute is..." the suspense is killing me! Just read it out! " Jacob" but  
that's all I hear 'cause I'm shouting " I volunteer!" as many times as I  
can and as loud as I can until Janja invites me up.

" And what is your name, darling?" eeewwww! Her breath stinks! But I  
smile and reply," My name is James Jordan, and I will be victor!" I  
announce to the whole of Panem. This feels great! Bring it on! I will win!

Foe Sterling POV

Okay, I'm not getting wiped, so let's just do this. The mayor starts to  
read the Treaty of Treason, so I zone out and stair at a bird. Who cares  
about the dang treaty?

" Alright, here is the female tribute... Foe Sterling!"

Wait, WHAT? Okay just be cool. Someone will volunteer. I know it! This  
is district 1! Just relax.

" Will there be any volunteers?" Janja asks us all.

Strange, absolute silence. Wait, that means...

" Okay, no volunteers this year." Darn it.

I can't hold back my fear and anger. I yell " Shit!" and I start to try  
to run. The peacekeepers hold me back, so I scream," I dare, no, I bet  
anyone to volunteer! I dare you! I dare you!" Of course, no one  
volunteers. Crap.

" Since Foe Sterling is settled down, let's continue! The male tribute  
is..." oh, just do it already! Read the dang name!

" Jacob" that's all I hear as some random boy volunteers. Why couldn't I  
be so lucky?

Janja invites him up, and I relies that I remember him slightly. Janja  
asks his name and he replies with an answer that scares me.

" I'm James Jordan, and I'm going to be victor!"

This is going to be a very hard year.

James Jordan POV

I did it! I am finally entering the Hunger Games! Yes!

However, the reaction I got from my family and friends was much  
different. My mom looked horrified, my dad looked shocked, and Madeline  
just looks plain dead. My previous girl friend, Persephone, yelled and  
screamed and burst into tears, and Flair my little training buddy in  
tears, but a soft smile on her face.

" James, you could have at least warned us." Madeline stammered. She is  
being the most grown up right now, and she's only five. Weird.

" Ya, but you know I can do this! I train basically every day, and I  
know all the basic, intermediate, and expert skills! I am ready for this."  
For some reason, I start to wonder why I volunteered while in her embrace.  
When she pulls out, she looks at me and holds out her little hand. I  
whisper to her," What is that? Did you make a token for me?" She silently  
nods her head and opens her hands. Inside, she holds a beaded wristband. I  
remember her making it for arts and crafts! So sweet of her!

It has beautiful onyx beads that where softened down to not hurt anyone.  
It lightly slips down my wrist and hangs on just slightly. She is the best  
sister ever. I would die for her, she is the most special thing in the  
world to me, even better then my life.

Our happy moment is cut short by a gruff voice saying," Okay, times up.  
Get out." it was the peacekeeper. I gave everyone one last hug, and they  
left through the door.

It left me with one question: did I do what's right?

Foe Sterling POV

I can't believe I'm actually in the little room for goodbyes, without  
anyone to be with yet.

My parents haven't came, Callie has to stick by her parents for a half  
hour brunch after all reapings, and my one sibling died in the final 2 a  
couple of years ago. I wonder why. My parents where on time when it was my  
brother! What the hell happened since then that they won't come to wish  
good luck or say goodbye!

Just as I think that they will never show up, they charge throughout he  
door. Almost instantly, my mom starts jumping for joy, and my dad and I  
give her a puzzled look.

" What? I am very excited! Please, Kellen, tell me your happy!" my mom  
cries out. She's HAPPY that I'm being sent to my death without a choice?  
I just came up with yet another reason to hate my mother.

" Riah! I am very scared! Foe could very well die in a week!" My dad  
doesn't know how support goes, does he.

" Wow. Thanks for the support, dad." I mumble under my breath. He  
doesn't believe in me! I can win this!

" Kellen, let's remember why we are here. We are here to say goodbye to  
Foe before she wins the games!" wow. Yet another clueless statement. I'm  
15 for god sakes! The youngest victor ever was 14! I will be coming home  
in a wooden box. I know it.

" Foe, we are very, very proud of you. I know you will win, that's for  
sure! And we will sponsor you whenever you need it! I will look forward to  
you coming home alive for us." what is my mom? Blind? I'm 13 and I've just  
basically been signed off for murder!

" Okay. Time to go Mr. and Mrs. Sterling. She has one more visitor." the  
peacekeeper outside ordered. Who else is here?

" Goodbye, Foe." my parents say in sink. My mom blows a kiss and dad  
gives me a reassuring squeeze.

Just as they disappear, Callie tumbled through. I knew she would come,  
it was just her brunch! Wait. Who's that behind her?

No. It's Jacob Trumble. Wait. Why am I saying no? Do I actually like  
him? I think I might. Does he like me? He might.

Callie starts to sob, and Jacob seems to have zoned out. Weird, we never  
even talked and he is going crazy. When Callie pulls herself together, she  
pulls something out of her pocket. I wonder...

" F-f-foe, I-I m-made this for y-you." as she unclasps her hand I gasp.  
In her hand is a wooden locket in the shape of a heart. She fingers around  
the side and it swings open. Another gasp escapes. Inside on the left is a  
picture of her and Jacob. On the right is a picture of my parents and  
brother the year before he died.  
I  
" Oh, Callie! This is so beautiful! Thank you so much!" after that all  
three of us stood in a tight embrace before Jacob finally speaks.

" Foe, I have to tell you something..." his voice trailed off as I  
wondered what it was.

" Foe, I love you." those four words made me think to myself, I love you  
to. Before I can stop myself I mumble," I love you to." again we stand in  
silence.

As the time ticks by, I whisper in each of their ears," I will try to  
win for you two. Not for anyone else. Just for you." They loom up at this  
and we all sob until they have to leave.

I am left alone for five more minutes and am escorted to the train. Look  
out, Hunger Games. I am going to win.

A/N Okay! District one reaping finished! Yay! It takes a while as you  
can see, but I hope it's worth it! I will have district two reaping up  
soon! And remember the petition at the top! It could help save a lot of  
stories! ( including this one)

Okay. I'm doing a question each chapter based on the district until  
after the reapings. The questions are just for fun. No points.

Okay, first question: How and why did Glimmer die?

Thanks for reading!


	3. District 2

District 2 Reaping

A/N Okay! Let's do this! Remember the petition from the other chapter! If you haven't signed up yet, go ahead and do it! Also, it is summer break so I have a writing spree coming on!

Remember to review, review, review! Also, I'm not too good at doing personalities. People have noticed and I'm now telling them I am just starting, so don't be fire people!

Anyway, these tributes are from BlazingMockingjay ( Titanium 'Titan' Dasher) and newbie11 ( Davlin Snile). Enjoy!

Titanium 'Titan' Dasher (18)

Uuugggghhhhh. What's shaking me up this early in the morning?

As I peek up, I see it's my little sister Katia. I groan and try to fall back asleep. How can she be awake this early? She giggles and flips my brown bangs out of my eyes just so she can make sure I'm awake. " Wakey, Wakey! Eggs and bacey!" she starts, prancing around my room, waiting for me to jump up and down the stairs. Well, I know better! It's reaping day! As much as I love her, she can get a tad annoying.

" Darn. I thought that would work." She is completely clueless about the Hunger Games. She just doesn't know about it at all! She must think that it's a game show and 23 go to the Capitol to live and only one goes home because they have the lowest score. Not true, sis! Not true.

" I have been awake since you started! I need to sleep! Go back to bed! It's 8:00 am!" I don't want to hurt her, but it's the truth! Wwwwaaaaiiiiitttt... 8:00! By this time each reaping, we have already finished breakfast, and are halfway to the reaping! What are we still doing at home?

" Big brother, why do you always seem so... excited and nervous the same day each year?" the question she always asks. I always just ask a counter question to postpone.

" Why is the sky blue? Why is grass green? Why are stars gold? All just natural things, little one." I love saying that so much! She just looks confused each time. " Fine, don't tell me! I'm leaving!" She storms out of the room and slams the door. She's my sister, but she sure is annoying! I keep a picture of her on my bedside table. She's the only thing that can bring out my sweet side, but I wouldn't let anyone know that.

" Titan, get out of bed! Today you're volunteering, remember!" I completely forgot! I'll get dressed after breakfast, it's only a few minutes! I jog down stairs and realise that it will be more like a half hour! My mom has made a feast! Five pancakes for everyone, ten pieces of fruit each, two bagels each, and toast galore! Better start!

" Just a little something because you're, you know what!" my mom doesn't like to speak of it in front of Katia. She wasn't that gentle when I was little! I guess it's just because of what happened to my friend, Devmani.

I was only 12 when he volunteered, he volunteered for me! He got in the careers, but when he was sleeping one night, they turned on him and, thunk, he was dead.

" Mom, this looks awesome!" I yelp emphatically, " How did you do all this?" In total shock, it's hard to speak at all, so she'd better appreciate it!

" Well, it's a special day, so I got up early and started! Enjoy it, tomorrow you have Capitol food!" my mouth starts to water at the thought of Capitol food. From what I hear, it's a thousand times better than district food! I gobble everything down in one fowl swoop, amazing everybody.

" Titan, don't do that! You'll choke!" Okay, good point.

I race back upstairs and fling open my dresser. Okay, that's nice enough to wear. That's a nice shirt, better put it on! Fancy shoes, fancy shoes, where are my fancy shoes? Oh, there they are! Behind my shirts!

" Honey, we're leaving! Come down and we can walk together!" my mom screams up the steps. " Be down in a minute! Just have to put my shoes on!" I holler down. I can hear a pair of feet going through the door. They left without me, classic family.

" Dad, I'm leaving for the reaping now!" I doubt he's even awake, but if he replies, I'll be astonished! Just as I expected, no answer.

As I head out, I find my friends Xavier and Devmani. " Guys, you know about my plans, right?" they shake their heads so I continue." I'm planning on volunteering this year." Xavier looks shocked, but Devmani is laughing up a storm!

" What's so funny?" Xavier and I ask at the same time.

" That's a good one! Going to volunteer! So hilarious!" As she wipes a tear from her eye, Xavier and I exchange a puzzled look. What does she mean?

" Devmani, I'm serious! I'm going to volunteer!" my voice starts to rise so I just look at the ground all the way there. When we arrive, we go into the back of the line. I saunter up to the desk at the front and proudly say my name. She points to the eighteen-year-old section and I whisk myself over.

There is still ten minutes before it starts so I think I'll just sit down for the time being. When there are more people here I'll stand. Okay, district 2! Time to reveal your next victor!

Davlin Snile (15)

Time to get this blasted day over with. I think as I haul myself out of bed.

Why does it have to be today? The day I lost my family years ago? It just makes it even more depressing!

I open up my dresser and find a white skirt with a red suit shirt, and a white blazer which has the academy's crest on it. Only the academy's volunteer can wear it, which apparently I am. I slip in and find black buckle-up shoes. I shove my feet in and slump my way downstairs.

My parents have been gone since I was little, so the training centre adopted me. It's been a life of training since then. My parents are dead. They where hauled away two years ago for an act of treason. I watched it personally! They didn't beg to be set free, they just got hauled away without fight. They always hated the Capitol badly, so it's no wonder they staged a rebellion!

As I walk to the town square, I pass the place I saw them in person for the last time. There was news when they where Avoxed and news when they where executed. It seemed just yesterday they where wearing those horrid handcuffs. For some reason all I did was stand there, my arms crossed. I did love them, but we were never close.

Before I know it, I'm at the front of the line for checking in.

"Name?" a husky man behind the desk asks.

" Davlin Snile." I reply gingerly. I'm early. I wanted to be early so I could just have a moment of peace and quiet. I enjoy it while I can, but soon a lot more people start arriving. Too bad for some peace and quiet!

Well, looks like it's time to find out the unlucky people who have to go in!

Titanium 'Titan' Dasher

" Welcome, District Two, to the reaping! Before I can leave this stage to our amazing escort, Zanya, I must read the glorious Treaty of Treason!" our district mayor drones on. Come on, get to the good part!

" Okay, here is your escort, Zanya!" the mayor exclaims. Finally!

" Hello, District Two! Your fantastic mayor already introduced me, so let's get right to the reaping!"

She strolls over to the female reaping bowl, her heels click-clacking as she walks. Get on with it! I want to volunteer!

" And the female tribute of District Two is..." HURRY UP! I want to volunteer already!

" Davlin Snile!" Snile? There were two adults with the last name Snile who got hauled away for starting a rebellion! A girl with the academy volunteer symbol walks forward, and at first I see a frown! When she looks behind her and sees the trainers staring intensely upon her she quickly changes it to a smile.

" And are there any volunteers?" that dunderhead of an escort asked. Complete and utter silence. Now it's my time to shine! " And the male tribute of District Two is..." I start to stretch my hand to be ready.

" Jason Fambo!" the escort reads out. One more second and...

" I volunteer as tribute!" I holler at the top of my voice. I saunter up looking like I own the world, just as Devmani starts yelling and sobbing, trying to hold me back. I softly whisper to her," Devmani, you have to let go. I chose this!" she hollers 'no' even louder, but by then peacekeepers have restrained her.

" And what is your name, sweetheart?" she sweetly asks.

" My name is Titanium Dasher, and prepare for my victory!" I proudly announce.

Davlin and I shake hands and go backstage for goodbyes.

I saw what Devmani did, and everyone I know was sobbing their eyes out, so I'll have some visitors.

Davlin Snile

" Welcome, District Two, to the reaping! Before I can leave this stage to our amazing escort, Zanya, I must read the glorious Treaty of Treason!" our district mayor announces. I just ignore that, as usual.

" Okay, here is your escort, Zanya!" the mayor proceeds. " Hello, District Two! Your fantastic mayor already introduced me, so let's get right to the reaping!" she bounces over to my reaping bowl, her heels click-clacking as she walks. Please, anyone but me!

" And the female tribute of District Two is..." Not me, not me!

" Davlin Snile!" What? It can't be! It just can't!

I frown slightly as I'm walking up, but I look back and see the trainers staring at me intently. I change my frown into a wide smile and keep on going. When I reach the stage, Zanya asks the world's most important question to me right now.

" Are there any volunteers?" to my dismay, not one person speaks or makes a sound.

" And the male tribute of District Two is..." all the boys are getting ready, I can feel it.

" Jason Fambo!" she reads out loud and clear. A boy from the twelve-year-old section steps out and immediately someone shouts, " I volunteer!"

" And what's your name, sweetheart?" Zanya asks the mystery boy.

" My name is Titanium Dasher, and prepare for my victory!" he screams out. Titanium looks like a guy who could easily kill. Better watch out for him.

Titanium and I shake hands and head backstage to have our goodbyes.

Titanium 'Titan' Dasher

I relax in a comfy black armchair, waiting for my first visitor.

" Let me in! Let me in!" cries Devmani from outside. Devmani comes bursting through the door like a football player!

Then she launches at me like a projectile and almost suffocates me! When I pry her off I notice Xavier standing by the door. I never noticed he had actually come in!

When everything is silent, Xavier and Devmani bustle over to me. We hug, but no one speaks. Finally, Devmani pulls out something.

She starts mumbling, " T-Titan, you know b-better then anyone that you can have a t-token. S-So I t-thought that y-you would l-like my necklace as y-yours!"

She silently hands me it and I finger it delicately. It is a chain necklace with a silver sword on the end, studded with rubies. It looks magnificent in the light.

" Oh, Devmani! Thank you!" is all I can muster. " Okay, times up!" orders the peacekeeper.

They nudge out of the room and in return come Katia, mom and dad. " Titanium!" mum squeals with delight. " What an honor it is for you to become a tribute!" I meekly nod, caught up in my thoughts. Katia just hugs me. She finally understands! Dad is just there because he was dragged by mom. " Out! Now!" orders again the peacekeeper. They move out and I sit for a minute. I have to return to my sister. I would die for her!

Davlin Snile The peacekeeper led me to a room next to Titanium. I've been here for ten minutes, but no one has come. I don't think anyone will! I have no parents, and no friends! The only people who could come through those doors are the trainers!

Sure enough, I get absolutely no visitors and am forced to be bored for an hour.

Why didn't anyone come? Do I have a motive to win? Why should I win? I think, and they stay for the rest of the journey. _

A/N: Hey, I tried my best and I have a Beta-reader now, so it has been revised!

Anyway, here's the question! Answer to previous question: because she got the worst of the stings and got too much tracker-jacker venom or because she was at the base of the tree and therefore closest to the nest when it dropped. Either is accepted.

2nd Question: How did Katniss kill Cato?

And, I am not doing sponsor points so I choose if they get sponsor points or not! Ya, I'm mean that way. Deal with it!


End file.
